


Avengersland Prompts

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies), Warehouse 13
Genre: Challenges, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Betty finds out Bruce is in New York.





	1. To Hell With Anyone Who Got In Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #4 at avengers_land

t had been several weeks since the last time she had heard from Bruce. They had agreed that any contact between the two of them had to be initiated by him, it was likely she was being watched and that would just give her father a lead on finding him. Betty loved him too much to see him get caught. It drove her crazy not knowing where he was, not knowing if he was safe, not knowing if he was hurt, not knowing if someone had found him.

So when colleagues mentioned CNN had clips of an alien invasion in New York and the big green monster that was destroying the city while fighting it, Betty finished up with the experiment she was working on as fast as she could without compromising it and went to find a television. It wasn't hard, the student union had several and the only thing on was the CNN coverage of the invasion.

Betty didn't return to the lab that afternoon. After watching enough of the live coverage to see where in New York the battle was happening, she left Culver University and started the drive north to New York. Bruce needed her and to hell with anyone who got in her way.


	2. Fall Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki falls. Genderswap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genderswap drabble created for avengers_land

Loki fell into darkness. As she rejected her sister's hand, she felt a brief flash of regret but she held onto her convictions. To return to Asgard was to be judged by those with no right to judge her. She would make her own choices, her own decisions, write her own destiny. She had the right and wisdom to rule. If Asgard wouldn't see it, she would carve out her own kingdom.

Loki fell into darkness. The void between worlds was cold. She briefly felt thankfulness for her Jotun heritage, which allowed her the time to protect herself with the arcane power she had learned. Even then, she continued to fall in the darkness.

She was found by the Chitauri. She refused to say rescued. They had caught her as she fell. She had been caught both physically and metaphorically. Taken before their leader, she had held her head high. She was a ruler of Asgard, she was of Jotun. She would survive this and get her revenge. She would take her place in the cosmos and use these lesser creatures to do so.

Loki fell into darkness again.


	3. Amnesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce considered help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt drabble created for avengers_land

Bruce had once briefly thought of appealing to Amnesty International during his time running. After all, they helped scientists and researchers around the globe when they were persecuted. But somehow, the idea of explaining that he'd been part of a secret project, tested it on himself and now he turned into a big green monster so the government was after him seemed to a bit farfetched. As for proving it... well, that wasn't something he was sure would've worked out for anyone involved.  
Having thought of that once, it of course lead to him making a offhand joke about Tony, Steve and Nick being his own Amnesty International advocates after one of the many times they had interceded when people tried to lock him up. There were always good excuses of "keeping the public safe" or "needing to study him for the benefit of humanity" but none of those reasons seemed to have any traction with the three. Nick had just smirked in reaction and walked away while Steve had needed it explained to him. After all, Amnesty International was founded after his long nap. He quickly got the analogy though once it was explained to him. He had asked Bruce how to get involved with Amnesty International a few days afterwards, which ended up with Steve and Bruce bonding by volunteering at a local group office. It was Tony's reply that had made Clint and Natasha laugh, for it was no secret how much Tony had decided to put into supporting the Avengers Initiative after the Chitauri invasion. With a deadpan delivery, he'd said "I give them a lot of my money, too." And later on while working together in his own lab (Money is no object for my friends!) in Stark Industries' R&D Division, Tony had added, "But I think you're more worthwhile."


	4. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unused Hawkeye drabble created for avengers_land, because I didn't realize it was a poster challenge.

In the mayhem of combat, he stands in the eye of the storm. The pull of the string, the peace of sighting his target, the wind of the arrow release, he can feel only calm. As long as he's always drawing a bead on something, he can forget. Forget the differentness of the calm of Loki's mind control on him. Forget the feelings of guilt that always lingered, no matter what he told the shrink they forced him to. It was him and the target. Nothing else existed but the shot. As he releases his arrows, he sends his sorrows with them. Let them bleed someone else, not him.


	5. Cleaning up the Artifact Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artifacts are not what you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an exchange fic gift for kerrykhat for avengers_land Exchange challenge.

Claudia grumbled as she walked through the warehouse. She and Jinks had saved the world, fixing the whole blossom plague and now the two of them were stuck going through the Warehouse to catalogue all of Artie's artifacts. Myka and Pete were taking cases, why couldn’t her and Jinksie? Artie wasn't going to be able to run things, so Mrs. Frederic had stepped in. That would be until the Regents decided whether Artie was going to be Bronzed or if he was sane enough to keep around. It had been decided by Mrs. Frederic and the Regents though that someone would have to check on every artifact Artie had ever brought in so that the Warehouse team would be prepared to deal with the fall out. Artie had no memories of what exactly he’d done as evil Artie; they said he was subconsciously blocking them out. That left a manual search of the biggest storage facility in the world. Ugh.

Claudia wiped a tear from her cheek and hardened her features. No going back to fix that. She checked the print out and read the next artifact on the list. Captain America's Shield. NO WAY! Artie had found the shield! She hurried to where it should be in the Warehouse. 

A black diamond that was in the spot where the Shield should be greeted her. The shield hadn't been electronically catalogued yet either, so there was just the place card where it should be. There was no information about what the Shield actually did. That was going to take some research, she guessed. Hopefully they would have time to do that before anything showed up. Claudia activated her Farnsworth to notify the team then continued to search for more missing artifacts. 

A few hours later, Mrs. Frederic contacted her and Jinks about heading to New York. It seemed there was a developing situation there that was linked to the Shield and someone needed to get there as soon as possible. Myka and Pete were in the middle of their own case and no one was able to find HG, so the two of them were now it. A source with inside knowledge had claimed that the Shield was now in the hands of a shadowy government organization going by the name of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. What a coincidence that was. Claudia snorted in amusement. Luckily there was a Regent in place to contact when they got to New York; one Natalie Rushman. She would brief them on the situation and lead their investigation into securing the artifact safely.


	6. The One Eyed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an exchange fic gift for telaryn for avengers_land Exchange challenge

"So lemme get this straight, Nick. You'll clear all the badness off my record. Permanently." Faith looked Nick Fury up and down slowly as she took a smoke out of the mostly crushed package in her hands. "In exchange, all I hafta do is some work for your team? You sure that's all? I don't know what you think it is that I do, but I'm not some killer for hire."

"Ms. Lehane, I'm not looking for a killer for hire. The Avengers Initiative is looking for heroes. Something you are well qualified for." He watched as she lit the cigarette on a burning match, and then shook the flame out.

Faith laughed bitterly before taking a drag from her smoke. "I'm the last person you should be looking for if you want heroes. There's a blonde, red head and another one eyed man you should be looking for if that's your list. I'm just another failure trying to do what's right nowadays." She chuckled throatily in derision.

"All the more reason for you to consider my offer, Faith. Doing what's right is easier when you're not having to hide from the law. It would be even easier with the resources of SHIELD to help you." Fury fished out a card from inside his pocket. He took a step and held the card out towards Faith. "Take it. I think you'd be a perfect addition to the team."

Faith reached out and took the card with a snort. "Yeah. Sure. You betcha." She examined the card quietly for a minute or so as she smoked. After inhaling a final drag, she dropped her finished cigarette and ground it out with her heel. "Maybe I'll see you around, Nick. Or maybe I won't. But time's a wasting, only so many hours in the night. The bloodsuckers don’t just slay themselves." She tucked the card into the front pocket of her tight jeans and walked off into the Cleveland night.

Nick tapped his blue tooth communicator on. "Hawkeye, Black Widow, I'd like you to keep an eye on Ms. Lehane. If you get a chance, try to help the recruitment efforts. Show her how SHIELD can help her." With the two agents murmuring agreement, Nick Fury started making plans on how to bring Ms. Lehane into the fold. She had her rough edges, but Nick liked her. She would make a great addition to the Initiative.


	7. All of us have our purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's background is much different that you think..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an exchange fic gift for downbythebay_4 foravengers_land Exchange challenge.

The years had become boring and lonely. Hiding from the Soviets who tried to bring her "back into the fold", taking various "jobs" that only her skill set could complete, hiding from the Americans. By the time Budapest happened, Natasha was done with the lonely life. She missed the days of having a partner. She missed the days of saving the world from itself, doing the right thing. The cognitive recalibration that had occurred decades before, it hadn't been sudden but something gradual. At first, she had been so angry that she had been used. Unable to protect herself when captured, they had finally managed forceful removal of her link. She had been prime material to be manipulated. The Red Room had done a good job, but not a perfect job. And she remembered, slowly. Her family. Her partners. Her life before the Red Room.

Natasha was much older than even SHIELD suspected. Luckily for her, SHIELD had no idea that she was, or why. They assumed it was the Soviet's version of the super soldier serum. And that was partly it. But there was also something much older in her background.

She wasn't sure how it had been done, but somehow, SHIELD had no idea about the Warehouse.

Warehouse 11. She had been one of the first agents. Travelling the known world retrieving artifacts for the greatness of the Russian Empire, Natasha and her partner did what they could to keep the world safe. 

Her family. The Romanov's choice to make her the Caretaker. To keep Warehouse 11 forever bound to the Empire. Then Napoleon and his war happened. The "war to remove the threat of war" was no more than a cover for Napoleon's lust for control of the Warehouse after he had discovered it. He'd taken Moscow, but thankfully never found the Warehouse. After his retreat, the Regents had decided the Warehouse should be moved. Warehouse 11 would be deactivated. And so Natasha moved to London with Warehouse 12 as the bond passed over from 11. Life passing by much as it had for decades before. She watched the downfall of her family in Russia, and it created a determination to return to the motherland to avenge her family. She stole artifacts to take with her. Her capture by Ivan Petrovich, his handing over of her to Department X, the long years of experimentation as she never aged in their captivity. They created the Black Widow after years of mind wiping, mind control, and brainwashing. The link between herself and the Warehouse eventually severed when the Red Room changes her with experiments and serum. Maybe it was the experiments, possibly the fact that the Regents shifted the bond to someone new with her missing for so long. If only she hadn't wanted her revenge. But if the Warehouse had caught her, she would probably have been Bronzed. Natasha could still be Bronzed if they discovered her.

More decades spent working for the Soviets as their trained assassin dog. The accident that triggered the gradual assimilation of her old memories, the fall of the Soviet Union: her handlers disappeared and she no longer had a leash. She took her vengeance; she did what she needed to survive. When SHIELD sent Clint to assassinate her though, her training failed. She remembered. She made the choice as the memories fully released. He chose not to kill her when she extended her hand towards partnership once more. She chose a new path. 

She had to check, she had to know. So she hacked into their files. The Warehouse was safe. SHIELD's files were incomplete. Natasha allowed them to remain that way.


	8. Bringing It All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if written after the season 1 midseason finale of AoS; also after Iron Man 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for wizbey for avengers_land exchange challenge 2013

It had to be one of the most spectacular failures in S.H.I.E.L.D.. history. Fury and Hill had pulled together all the resources they could for Coulson’s recovery. But now Coulson, one of their highest level agents, was taken. They didn’t even know by whom, the mystery was yet to be unravelled. Add in the loss of the asset Michael Peterson and the life threatening injury of Agent Ward and it was going to be impossible to keep quiet. 

After Agent May had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D.., a team had been sent immediately. The scene needed clearing, Agent Ward needed immediate medical attention and the rest of the team needed debriefing. Maria couldn’t understand why Coulson’s team had gone in on its own and never called for backup. When everything had gone pear shaped after the kidnapping of Peterson’s child, protocol should have insisted on it. Hell, protocol should have insisted on the safekeeping of Peterson’s child. A valuable asset like him should have been protected. Instead, someone out had let that issue drop. It suggested an issue within the agency itself. Add in the fact that the same people who had Coulson also had a new version of Extremis – a stable version of Extremis – made this a very worrying situation.

***********************************************************************************

The background program had been compiling information from S.H.I.E.L.D.. since it had been uploaded. Tony had left it in place coded to compile and send information that had anything to do with his suit or himself and Stark Industries. He’d received occasional information on S.H.I.E.L.D..’s surveillance of him, Pepper and Rhodey, but most of it had been rather boring. Surveillance reports on him were incredibly dull. He did appreciate them keeping an eye out for Pepper though. The Stark Industry information was useful too, as it helped him keep an eye on anyone that tried for Bruce since he had added Dr. Banner to Stark Industries’ R&D department. S.H.I.E.L.D.. had been surprisingly helpful on that front by protecting Dr. Banner themselves. Of course, that meant Tony had gotten a copy of their asset list every time it was updated. All the special people in the world and their activities – that he’d kept track of too. After A.I.M., he updated the search program to keep an eye for information on Extremis as well. 

To his surprise, there are numerous items on Extremis already. Seems that S.H.I.E.L.D..’s known about it for months. He receives a gigantic file of information, going back to the beginning of September. There are blacked out files from a team of agents that keep running into Extremis labs around the globe.

“Jarvis, I need you to look closer at this team. I need more information. This team may be just what we're looking for. They've had up close and personal experience with Extremis. One of these reports claims that they may know how to stabilize it. I need all the help I can get for Pepper.”

“I'll work on that at once, sir.”

It wasn't much later when Jarvis let Tony know that the information he'd asked for was ready. With a hesitance that only Jarvis seemed to be able to make, “Sir, there's something you need to see. The team... You know one of them. It's Agent Coulson.”

“Jarvis, I think we need to check you over. Coulson is dead.”

“Yes sir, if you believe that needs to be done. However, you may wish to read the gathered information first.”

Tony looked over the files. There were continuing reports for weeks from an Agent Phil Coulson about the gathering of a team. There were reports he made about the Extremis project, one codenamed Centipede. Another report from him about helping clean up after the London incident. A report about an item from the Chitauri in New York. Too many S.H.I.E.L.D.. reports to be a lie. One final report dated just a couple weeks ago, about Agent Phil Coulson having been taken by an unknown group known to be working on Extremis formulas. Report made by an Agent Melinda May who was spearheading the investigation into finding Coulson. One member of Coulson's team currently recuperating from an almost lethal gun shot. Two scientists currently working with Agent May to trace Coulson. A civilian protege of Coulson's under S.H.I.E.L.D. lock down with daily requests from May's team for her to be released. It was a mess. There was also more about Coulson under complicated encryption that would take time to get through.

“Jarvis, contact Natasha right away. If she's in New York, please ask her to come see me right away.”

***********************************************************************************

It turns out Natasha was in New York and she showed up at Stark Tower much quicker than expected. With Pepper. And Steve.

“You were all out together? Why wasn't I invited? I'm wounded. Jarvis, how could you keep me in the dark?” Tony jokingly welcomed the three while pretending to swoon dramatically on the nearby sofa.

“Miss Potts did invite you, sir. As I recall, she said she was going out with friends and you replied, “Have fun dear. Would you like an audio playback?”

“No need Jarvis.” Tony swiftly backpedalled. He turned his attention back to Pepper, Natasha and Steve, “This works out perfect! Only person missing is Barton.”

“Is there a situation, Tony?” Pepper asked worriedly. 

“I'm sure everything's fine. We would have already been contacted if there was a problem.” Steve assured Pepper.

“Well Stark? Get to the point.” Natasha responded. “You interrupted a wonderful lunch. If this is about how I should leave S.H.I.E.L.D. to work for you, again...”

“It is about S.H.I.E.L.D. – and by the end, you may wanting to be working for me.” Tony replied seriously. “I've found information on S.H.I.E.L.D..'s servers -”

“Tony, I told you to remove those programs!” Pepper interrupted Tony with exasperation.

“But honey, if I did, I wouldn't know this! Coulson's alive!” Tony burst out. “Did you know about this guys?” Tony asked Steve and Natasha.

“Director Fury would have told us.” Steve replied, “What would be the point of keeping it from us?” 

Natasha nodded. “Let me see this information you have found, Tony.”

Tony handed his tablet over to Natasha. “I wouldn't lie about something this big.”  
Natasha skimmed the reports. They looked authentic. She began to swear underneath her breath in Russian.

“It's true. How could they lie to us for two years? Clint needs to know.”

“Jarvis, try to find out where Barton is and get a message to him that needs to return.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Also, now that we have all the information on this project Centipede, Coulson's new team and stuff, start putting it together with our information about A.I.M., Kilian and Extremis. Also, how is progress going on cracking the encryption on Coulson's other files?”

“Other files, Stark?” Steve questioned?

“Coulson's personnel files are locked down in encryption even Jarvis can't get through quickly, there's got to be more in there to explain why we were lied to.”

“Sir, I am still decrypting the files, but some of what I have managed to open suggests that Captain Rogers' may have been used in whatever was done to make sure Agent Coulson survived.”

“Me?” Steve exclaimed.

“Captain Rogers, there is data here linked to you, gathered before you woke up after being frozen.”

“Are you saying that my blood...?”

“Captain Rogers, it appears that S.H.I.E.L.D. confirmed the possibility of your blood have healing properties when used on others by experimenting with using it on Agent Coulson.”

After Jarvis pronounced his conclusion, everyone was silent momentarily.

“Furthermore, it is also believed by his doctor that because of this experimentation, Agent Coulson's body adapted. He was never told of how he survived, in fact, he himself is locked out of his files and has requested access. It is noted by Agent Hill that it is because of this experimentation that Agent Coulson was taken.”

“We need to find Coulson, now.” Tony stated in a dangerous tone. “S.H.I.E.L.D. has lied to us, experimented on our friend and lied to him. Now he's in enemy hands, and I won't leave another friend behind.”

The other three nodded in agreement.

“Jarvis, does S.H.I.E.L.D. have any leads on finding Coulson?” 

“Captain Rogers, S.H.I.E.L.D..'s best leads are currently Agent Coulson's team. But with the civilian consultant Skye being held by S.H.I.E.L.D., and her S.O. Agent Ward recovering, they are unable to work.”  
“Then that will be our first priority. Getting Skye and Agent Ward working with us.” Steve nodded to Natasha. “Natasha, I know you may have a quicker way of informing Barton than any of us, so if you can do that then work with me on Skye and Ward, that will be our job. Tony – keep getting us more information together. Get Bruce in on this and see if Dr. Foster is able to contact Thor for us. We're going to need everyone for this, I believe. Time to get the team together.”

“Right Captain. Pepper and I have it.” Tony winked.

**********************************************************************************


End file.
